1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring the wake of a sailing model in a trial tank equipped with a mobile platform capable of following the model in the same direction and at the same speed as the model.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are major problems in measuring the wake of a ship model by the shape of the wave field created with the movement of the model through the trial tank, because of the extent of the field (several square meters) and of the large number of measurement points to be recorded.